True love takes some time
by RedDevil11
Summary: Henry tries to find love, but with his family, it is not that easy to do. Will every girl run away screaming or will he find the one?


**Hey, here is a new little story, that pooped into my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 **True Love takes some time**

"Hi, I'm Henry Daniel Mills. I was named after my adoptive mother's dead finance, who was killed by her mother, and her father, who was killed by her to enact a curse.

My adoptive mother is Regina Mills, aka the Evil Queen. She is the daughter of Cora, the Queen of Hearts, who was killed by my other grandmother (and kind of by my adoptive mother). She had been married to King Leopold, who she killed, and was so the stepmother of my other grandmother. And currently she is married to Robin Hood. Her sister Zelena is the wicked witch. And both Zelena and Cora were in love with my paternal grandfather.

My birthmother is Emma Swan, the savior for my adoptive mother's curse. She is the only daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, aka Mary Margret and David Nolan. My mother's husband is Captain Hook aka Killian Jones.

My birthfather was Neal Cassidy or as my grandfather called him, Baelfire. He was the son of Rumpelstilsken and his wife Milah. Milah ran away with my stepdad Captain Hook because they were in love and after her husband found her, he killed her and cut of Hook's hand. That ended in the two of them hating and trying to kill each other for centuries. My grandfather is currently married to Belle. And my father died after trying to bring his father back to life and was tricked into giving his life by my adoptive aunt Zelena.

I come from a little town called Story Brooke, were villains attack half the time and about half the citizens have magic, Including my moms, paternal grandfather, adoptive aunt, uncles, sisters and two of my brothers."

Of course, Henry didn't say that on his first dates. Though it would have saved himself a lot of time. He loved his family with all of his heart, but sometimes he just wished he would have a normal family. He had brought so many girls home. And all of them had run away screaming.

Well, they couldn't really, because all of them had their memories changed. So they couldn't tell the world about this magical town and it's inhabits.

First girlfriend at college: Natalie

"So, Natalie, what are your majors?", Snow asked the brunette girl during dinner. She gave Snow a polite smile and answered: "Literature. There is nothing better than to get grades for writing about your favorite books. That's were Henry and I met. In a class about Shakespeare." Henry exchanged a smile with his girlfriend. He really liked her. They had much in common and it was always fun with her. He wasn't sure if she was the one, but he enjoyed spending time with her. That was enough for him for the moment.

Suddenly his little sister Dawn came to the table, setting down her plate of spaghetti down next to David and looking at him with her big green eyes. "I changed my mind. Can you please cut my spaghettis, grandpa?"

Everyone gasped at the little girl. David had been introduced to Natalie as Emma's older brother.

"Sweety, why do you call him grandpa? He is your uncle.", Natalie corrected the girl a bit irritated.

Henry flinched together. Correcting his little sister was never a good idea. As his mothers tried to convince her it was just a stupid family joke that David and Snow were like Emma's parents, Henry watched his sister's eyebrows pinch together in anger.

"They are my grandparents! They are Snow White and Prince Charming!", the little girl explained. Her parents tried to make Dawn stop, but as Natalie laughed loudly over her comment, the liquor in the glasses at the table began to boil. Dawn just waved her hand and in a big white cloud the storybook appeared right in front of Natalie. Her laugh died and panic was reflected on her face.

After that Henry decided to test the girls. To see if they could put up with it. But no girl ever could.

Second girlfriend after moving to Boston: Jessica

"Well, I can't really blame her.", Henry sighed. Just an hour ago his latest girlfriend had been send over the town line with modified memories. The modification was always the same. Henry's family not really liking her and her not liking them, her and Henry having a fight and breaking up. His friends must think by now his family is horrible.

"Hey kid, don't give up. You don't find love so easy. Sometimes you have to wait for the right person.", Emma comforted him. Killian lay his arm around his wife and pressed a kiss to her head. "Sometimes even centuries.", he added jokingly.

But Henry was not in the mood for jokes. He was 28 and had never had a relationship that lasted longer than a few months. Well, at least since he moved away.

"But I must say, I envy her for her changed memories. I wish I could unsee that." He shook at the thought of what he had witnessed along with Jessica. This was the first time a girl had left screaming before seeing the magic.

His 14 year old sister Dawn just rolled her eyes. "You could have just knocked, you know.", she stated without the slightest bit of guilt.

He wanted to return that he would have never have expected to find his brother and his sister to have sex with each other. He had spent half an hour explaining to Jessica, that Tom and Dawn were not related by blood and so it was not incest, but she just would hear that. And as both of them were his siblings, he found it quite disgusting. Especially since he knew the two of them had no romantic feelings for each other at all. But as his younger siblings sat on the table, who shouldn't know what happened, he let Dawn have her little victory. And he was sure his parents didn't want to think about it more than they already did after he told them what had happened.

So now, a year after the Jessica-incident, he was in his Boston apartment packing his stuff, moving back to Story Brooke. His life was there. There, he didn't had to explain who he was, because everyone knew. He would just give up love. As he had so many true love couples around him, he wasn't sure there was any of it left for him.

But he had his family to love him. That was enough true love already. He would just focus on being the author and teach history at the local high school.

His family had been thrilled when he had told them he was moving back to town. He had gotten a nice apartment (well, his grandfather had insisted of giving him one as a gift). It was not that far from school and near enough to parents that he could easily visit them in a few minutes, but not too near so his mothers and grandmother would come over every ten minutes.

His family was helping him move, of course. He just watched his dads carry up his couch and his grandmothers yelling instructions at him, when someone stumbled into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have…", the woman paused. After a moment he recognized her. "Grace."

He couldn't say any more. She had been his first girlfriend. With her he had had by far the longest relationship. They had been together for about four years. It had been the greatest time of his life. But then it had been time for him to go to college. They had debated for long, if Grace would come with him, but in the end she had decided to stay in town and become a florist. The split up was friendly, but still hurtful.

"Henry, it's so nice to have you back in town. Maurice told me you'd come back. I'm so happy…to see you.", Grace mumbled, turning red. "I hope we'll see each other soon again."

She was about to rush away, but he stopped her. "Maybe we could catch up, sometime. Have a drink at the Rabbit Hole, or something. That is, if your boyfriend doesn't mind." His request was shy but hopeful. How could a beautiful woman like Grace not have a boyfriend? But he still hoped she didn't.

And his hope won, when she returned. "I don't have a boyfriend. So there shouldn't be a problem. I'd really like to catch up with you."

He looked after her and smiled.

Some people had to wait to find their love. And some just had to wait a while to find it again.


End file.
